


Four Quadrant Sides

by Kaylele



Category: Sanders sides/Homestuck
Genre: Climb aboard the cringe train, Fighting, Fluff, Hate, I'm Sorry, Love, More tags will be added later, Other, Romance, Smut, basically all Homestuck relationships, care, everyone loves everyone, the crossover no one wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: All the sides have been pretty fond of Homestuck. Turns out troll romance works on sides as well. What happens next though.***I know no one wanted this I'm sorry***





	1. Chapter 1

It took Thomas a little while to figure out what his different sides ment by "in a relationship." 

They had all come to him one day sharing the same flustered faces wanted to share some new information for them. As it turned out they had all admitted to being in some type of relationship with one another.

"That's so sweet Thomas replied. So you're all in a polygamous relationship?" Virgil's eyes darted from Logan to Roman and then Patton.

"I mean I guess but not really..." he mumbled. Thomas looked confusingly at Logan hoping the logical trait could explain. Logan cleared his throat in response. 

"You see Thomas." he began. "We all have become rather fond of a certain webcomic known as Homestuck."

"Casey's adorable!" Patton squealed interrupting Logan. 

"Um.. yes. However!" he continued. "Approximately 12 main characters, as well as more to come, are a part of an alien race from a fictional planet known as Alternia. These aliens have four main different types of relationships known as Maitsprites, Moirails, Auspices and Kismesis. Each of us have decided to take part and create relationships based off of these fictional ones. For example Patton is my maitsprite, however he is also Virgil's moirail. Roman is my moirail however is also Virgil's Kismesis."

Thomas continued to stare at them, confusion still plastered onto his face. Logan opened his mouth to re-explain but was cut off.

"So all of you are in a relationship." Thomas began. "But they're all different. Like you said there's four different kinds but.. what makes them different?" This time Roman did the explaining. 

"I'm glad you asked!" He cheered. "Maitsprites are the closest to normal human dating. They're romantic and intimate and lovely. Moirails are like best friends but also family. Much like overprotective parents or siblings that only want the best for you. Auspices, such as Virgil and Logan, are mediators into each other's relationships. They're basically the shoulders to cry on that will give you logical or well planned out advice. And finally you have Kismesis! The beautiful hatred Virgil and I share." 

"I'm sorry what?" Thomas asked baffled. "How can you be in a relationship with someone you hate!? That doesn't make any sense." 

"Well actually!" Morality beamed. "That's the whole point. You see Kismesis is a tricky thing. You just hate them so much you wanna **** them" 

"Sorry that was my text tone.." Anxiety mumbled fishing his phone from his pocket.

"Anyways." Anxiety continued from where Patton had left off. "Kismesis is pretty difficult to understand unless you actually have a kismesis. It's basically someone you constantly tease and make fun of but then teasing turns into..." A light blush creeped onto Anxiety's face. "You know what I'll tell you when you're older."

"Um.. I'm 28.."

"Well you're a kid at heart!" Patton beamed. "Oh that reminds me! I left cookies in the oven!" Quickly he had disappeared leaving Thomas with the other three. The others didn't intend to stay though. Each found there own reason to leave and retreat to the mind palace for their night of cookies, cuddles, mediation and fights. 

Thomas went to bed early, excited but also worried about the situations that would arrive from the new relationships.


	2. Not really a chapter

I'm not continuing this. Sorry/not sorry.


End file.
